Simulated Reality
by ooosk
Summary: While staying at Grimmauld Place during the summer, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger find themselves in possession of a quill that will transform everything they write into reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Author's Note: **This story was originally published in 2007. Formerly titled "The Quill of Doom."

* * *

**The Discovery**

Ginny Weasley sighed theatrically as she watched Hermione Granger work on her supposedly imperative potions essay. Growing increasingly bored, the fourteen year old snuck up behind her bushy-haired friend; but before she could begin tickling her, she caught a glimpse at what Hermione was writing. Ginny's eyes widened as she read: _Sirius drew nearer to Hermione and soon his lips- "_Ginny Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

Startled, Ginny stumbled backwards and fell on the ground with a gentle thud. Not caring about her current position on the floor, she grinned and looked up at a furiously blushing Hermione. "Well," she said standing up and brushing nonexistent dust off of her clothes, "I believe that's what I should be asking you, Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed darkly as she mumbled something incoherent under her breath. Ginny smirked and cupped the palm of her hand behind her hear as she said, "Sorry, I didn't hear that Hermione."

"I mentioned," Hermione said with clenched teeth, "That I was writing a story."

"You mean to say that you were basically jotting down a fantasy involving you and a certain ex-convict."

The bushy-haired witch cringed and gave a sharp nod.

She was half-expecting Ginny to burst out laughing and was rather surprised when Ginny cried out: "That's brilliant Hermione! Why didn't I ever think of that! Come on, now let me read it."

Relieved that Ginny was not going to tease her, Hermione shook her head and said "Not until it's finished, my dear friend."

Ginny scowled at Hermione in a frighteningly good imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I believe that I have every right to read your _little fantasy_ as I was the one who made you realize that there is a Sirius Black in this house who appears to be quite hot."

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Alright Ginny! I suppose you were the one who led me into liking Sirius. But really, you'll have a much better time reading the story when it's finished. And if you can't wait, I would appreciate it if you got me another quill as this one isn't working very well."

The youngest Weasley glowered in Hermione's direction and marched angrily out of the room. As Ginny walked down the hallway consumed in her aggravation, she bumped into the object of her undying lust, the one and only Sirius Black. Ginny immediately jumped backwards, straightened herself, and gave Sirius her "seductive smile."

"Did you need anything, Ginny?" Sirius asked distractedly while carrying a box filled with old silver goblets embossed with the Black family crest.

Ginny twirled a fiery strand of hair around her pinky finger and looked up at Sirius under her lashes.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you needed any help."

"Sure, I appreciate it," Sirius began while balancing the heavy box, "Why don't you come down to the basement with me and help me clean out a few things."

Ginny eagerly nodded and followed Sirius down the stairs, keeping her eyes glued to a certain part of his anatomy.

Unfortunately, Ginny's luck did not last very long, as the pair was greeted by a weary Remus Lupin in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

"Why don't you start on that closet" Sirius suggested to Ginny, putting the box down and walking towards his fellow Marauder.

Soon, Sirius and Remus were immersed in a hushed conversation, and Ginny was considering sneaking out of the basement to escape her boredom. As she tiptoed towards the stairs, she spotted a dusty glass box behind an old writing desk filled with seemingly ancient quills. Reminded of what she had really come searching for, Ginny turned to Sirius and asked in her sweetest voice: "Sirius, you don't mind if I borrow one of these quills, do you?"

The (ridiculously good-looking) ex-convict turned towards and answered "Sure Ginny, take as many you need."

"Thanks!" Ginny squealed as she picked up a striking silver quill.

. . .

"Here Hermione," Ginny yawned as she handed Hermione the quill, and flopped down lazily on her bed.

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione gasped, turning over the quill in her hand.

Ginny internally groaned at her friend's fascination with the quill.

"Who cares how beautiful it is? Just finish the story already!"

"I thought you were the one with the brilliant ideas," Hermione murmured while ripping up her old story, and turning to give Ginny a mischievous smile.

Ginny squealed in delight and hurried over to where Hermione was seated. "But I get to be in this too!"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "But it has to be realistic. "

"Okay, okay, err…write this: _Sirius Black gently opened the door to Hermione and Ginny's room."_

As Hermione hastily wrote down the sentence, Sirius suddenly opened the door and announced, "Dinner's ready, come down you two."

As he closed the door behind him, Hermione let out the breath she was holding and said, "Well, that was…very coincidental."

"Maybe not" said Ginny, still looking spellbound at Sirius's sudden enterance.

Snapping out of her reverie, the red-head commanded: "Write that line over again."

"Why-" Hermione began but was cut off by Ginny's penetrating glare.

"As she wrote the sentence over again, Sirius entered the room once more informing the two girls that Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them downstairs.

Now, even Hermione had a slightly concerned look on her face. "It's the quill!" Ginny exclaimed, "It does whatever you write! I can't believe it!

"That's preposterous" Hermione began, but Ginny grabbed the quill and wrote: _Sirius once again entered the girls' room, wearing a pink apron, and complimented Hermione on her hair._

Hermione read over the sentence and burst out laughing, "Ginny that will never-" but she was cut off by Sirius entering their room wearing a pink apron and saying, "Hermione, did I mention your hair looks absolutely marvelous today."

As Sirius exited the room, Hermione and Ginny stared at each other in shocked silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews are nice. Even if they are used as a method to communicate the struggle to resist cringing as you read through this story.

(It was 2007, okay!)


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations & Accidents

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Revelations & Accidents**

"Oh my Gosh!"

"Ginny you need to calm down!" Hermione shouted in a failed attempt to stop Ginny's near-hysterical screams.

Ginny was not paying attention. Instead, she was blaring at the top of her lungs and leaping from Hermione's bed to her bed. Hermione could not handle her behavior anymore. "Ginny stop it!" she screeched, "You are not a child!"

Hearing the edge in Hermione's voice, Ginny reluctantly slid off the bed and faced her. "What's wrong with celebrating Herm-ee-o-nee?" she said exaggerating her friend's name for emphasis.

Hermione did not appear amused.

"Ginny I know that you think this quill is a wonderful discovery, and the perfect opportunity to flirt with Sirius."

Ginny nodded in ecstatic agreement.

"But what we just did is very wrong. Sirius is a grown man. He has his own life. We can't make him-or anyone for that matter-do what _we_ want."

Ginny stood gaping at the muggleborn witch as she placed the quill in the pocket of her jacket. "I am going to put this...magical device...back where it belongs."

With an attempt at a haughty nod towards Ginny, (who appeared to be suffering from extreme trauma), Hermione stomped out the room. She didn't happen to notice the violet-haired witch crouching outside the door who had been listening to their conversation intently.

"Giving up already, Ginny?"

Bewildered, Ginny turned around and gasped as she took in the image of a smirking Nymphadora Tonks leaning casually against her bedroom door. "You've been listening to our conversation!" she accused, pointing her finger dramatically at the now openly grinning auror.

"Well, you two have been practically screaming about how hot Sirius Black is for the past few days. You really can't blame me for..overhearing snippets of conversation."

Ginny sighed dejectedly and propped herself on the desk where the "miracle quill" had innocuously sat just moments before. "So it's true then," Tonks began in a low tone, "about the powers of the quill."

"Of course it's true!" Ginny replied heatedly.

"And it works on...everyone? It will force anyone to do what is written?" Tonks inquired slyly.

"I don't know about that, but it certainly worked on Sirius," Ginny stated in a ddreamy voice.

Understanding spread across her features and she gaped up at Tonks.

"Why? Do _you_ have someone particular in mind?"

Tonks bit her lip and grinned at the youngest Weasley. "Maybe, I do."

Ginny squealed and jumped off the writing table towards a disorientated Tonks, leaping gracefully on her and pinning her to the floor. "Tell me!"

Tonks easily pushed Ginny off of her and muttered quietly: "Remus."

Ginny resisted the temptation to show off her best imitation of a wolf howl, and dissolved into a mad fit of laughter at this new piece of very juicy information. It wasn't long before Tonks joined in. When ther giggles and occasional snorts had subsided somewhat, the metamorphmagus looked at Ginny with an inquisitive look. "So what are we waiting for? Hermione must have put the quill back where she found it. And I know for a fact that the quills of the Noble House of Black are kept behind that cursed writing desk in the basement. And if everyone is at dinner right now, then I think-"

"That we should get the quill!" Ginny completed her sentence, clapping her hands in excitement.

Tonks beamed at the younger girl and the two hurried out of the room and down the stairs towards the basement. "I hope they haven't noticed our absence at the dinner table," Ginny mumbled guility.

Tonks shook her head in bemusement at the anxiousness in Ginny's voice, and lit her wand with a quick whisper of 'Lumos'. The previously dark basement lit up and the two girls immediately spotted the glass box of quills sitting on top of the feeble shelf that Ginny had been cleaning earlier. But before Tonks could retrieve the object of her utmost attention, a shrill voice called out-"Ginny, not the _quill_!"

Hermione Granger had rushed into the basement behind them and looked murderous. Ginny immediately cried, "Get it Tonks! Get the quill now!"

But as Tonks cast the spell, the shelf began to shake uncontrollably and the girls realized something had gone terribly wrong. All three girls froze with shock as the contents of the shelf appeared to fly out towards them. The three witches gasped in unison when something that looked suspiciously like a time-turner fell out of the shelf hurled towards Hermione. But before any of them could do anything, the entire shelf collapsed on them. And then, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Explanation**

Hermione Granger struggled to open her heavy eyelids. The bed that she was lying on was all too familiar for her. Wrinkling her nose as the waft of healing potions assaulted her nostrils, Hermione realized that she was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Utterly confused, she sneaked a glance to her left, and was bewildered to see Ginny Weasley peering owlishly back at her. Before Hermione could say anything to the fiery-haired witch, Ginny jerked her head towards the center of the Hospital wing. A very frustrated Sirius Black, a weary Remus Lupin, a nervous Nymphadora Tonks, a pale Madam Pomfrey, a disturbed Minerva McGonagall, and a calm, (if not rather confused), Albus Dumbledore were standing closely together speaking in hushed whispers. Hermione was suddenly aware of them simultaneously turning towards her and Ginny and was about to feign being sleep when Dumbledore gently walked towards her. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, I see that you are quite awake."

"Yes Headmaster..." Hermione began, but was quieted by a pointed look from Ginny.

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"I have a small request to a make."

The girls looked up timidly at their headmaster and nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"I strongly urge you not to scream. The year is 1975."


	4. Chapter 4: A Timeless First Day

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**A Timeless First Day**

Hermione Granger opened her eyes only to immediately close them again. The last thing she wanted to see was the smug expression on the faces of Ginny Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. But even with her eyes closed, she could feel the morning beams of sunlight on her face. Groaning in annoyance, she pulled the blanket over her head and mentally revisited the details of her _timeless _adventure the night before.

She was stuck in the year 1975. Luckily, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had dealt with Albus Dumbledore and provided the necessary explanation for their sudden appearance. Hermione felt terrible that they'd brought Remus and Sirius into this situation, as they'd been the ones to come down to the basement to look for the girls just as the time-turner had activated. A time-turner had been ordered almost immediately for the two students, the metamorphmagus, the ex-convict, and the lycanthrope from the Ministry of Magic, and would arrive in a few weeks at the earliest. Hermione sighed and covered her face with her hands. How was she going to survive these weeks? More importantly, her mind kept drifting to the situation that would occur at 12 Grimmauld Place when Mrs. Weasley discovered that her daughter, her son's best friend, and three members of the Order of the Phoenix were missing from headquarters. Hermione felt a pang in her chest when she thought of how worried Ron would be. Ron's image seemed glued in her brain, with his sheepish smile and dark freckles not leaving her thoughts. Shaking her head, Hermione decided that it would be best to concentrate on the present that she was stuck in, rather than the past she had unfortunately left.

According to Dumbedore, it was late September and the semester had begun. Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks would have to be kept at Hogwarts and be enrolled as fifth-year students who were spending several weeks at Hogwarts from a magical institution in Romania, while Sirius and Remus were scheduled to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione smiled at the fact that she least she got to keep her name and was enrolled in the year she was supposed to be in. Ginny had taken the pseudonym Ginny Welsey and Tonks was now known as Dora Tee (much to her displeasure). While Tonks seemed excited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts (and had already changed her appearance for her new identity as Dora), Ginny didn't seem too happy being placed with the fifth years when she was supposed to be entering her fourth year. However, Dumbledore had decided it would be for the best that they stay together in one year, house, and dormitory, and thus all three were now in the fifth-year Gryffindors.

All tension drained from Hermione's face as she remembered Sirius and Remus's assigned names. Professor Remmy Moon and Professor Cyrus Snuffles would probably be preparing for their classes, she thought happily.

As Hermione got out of bed, she watched Tonks looking around the dormitory interestedly and providing Ginny a running commentary on its comparison to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Hermione dressed silently and quickly, and lead the way down to the Common Room and towards the Great Hall for breakfast. After all, she couldn't be late to her first class of the day.

"And you must be Ginny Welsey. I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect. Professor McGonagall told me this morning about your sudden arrival. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Ginny tore her eyes away from the image of a ravishing sex-God fifteen year old Sirius Black, to look into the eyes of her former crush's dead mother (to put it bluntly). Ginny nodded and gave Lilya slight smile before she turned her attention away from the Prefect. As she pretended to scan the staff table, she observed Lily Evans out of the corner of her eyes. She was extremely pretty, with her dark red hair, bright green eyes, and kind smile. Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious, and picked up a silver spoon, attempting to see her reflection.

Ginny had resumed gazing longingly at the teenage Sirius turned to observe Tonks who was waving conspicuously to the staff table. She eagerly pointed towards the staff table where Remus Lupin had just sat down next to an adult Sirius Black. She then focused her attention to the fifteen year old Remus Lupin who was sitting with his fellow marauders at the end of the Gryffindor Table. Several girls flocked around the boys, and Ginny and Tonks muttered similar thoughts of revulsion towards the _**fan-girls**_.

Too soon, ,the four boys got up and left the table laughing, not sparing the poor girls even a look. "I can't believe Dumbledore gave me Care of Magical Creatures. I never particularly enjoyed that class. So what's your first class again?" Tonks asked while attempting to change her hair to a lighter shade of blonde without being too obvious.

"Muggle Studies for me and Hermione" Ginny sighed, staring mindlessly at the staff table.

"And, did I mention," she continued, finished her breakfast and walking away from the Gryffindor table, "That we're learning muggle slow dances for the Halloween ball."

The three girls, now on their way to their first classes squealed in perfect harmony, before crashing into a relatively familiar blonde man.


	5. Chapter 5: The Partner

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**The Partner**

Remus Lupin did not understand how he got himself into these kinds of situations. Along with his fellow marauder, was being forced into sitting in the Muggle Studies classroom, and help the new Professor, Amber Whittle with her muggle slow dancing course. Remmy, as he was now known, twiddled his thumbs and felt a deep swooping sensation as he thought about coming into direct contact with his fifteen year old self.

. . .

Ginny Weasley was absolutely, positively sick of Hermione Granger's behavior. Why couldn't she be fun like all the other girls? Instead, Hermione was always nagging her about her behavior, and she'd gotten exponentially worse in the past that they were stuck in. She wouldn't even let Ginny talk to the lovely blonde young man they had crashed into earlier. It was like having a miniature Molly Weasley following her around constantly. But Ginny wasn't Fred and George's sister for nothing. She sighed contentedly as she ran her finger gently along the spine of a certain quill.

. . .

"I swear, he's looking at you."

"He is not!"

"Is too."

"Really? Do you honestly think so?"

"Definitely. I'm so jealous. The way he looks at you is…"

Hermione and Ginny buried their giggles in their books as the lone _young _marauder in the room, the fifteen-year old Sirius Black, shifted awkwardly in his seat. Professor Whittle was going over the dynamics of ballroom dancing, and how each person in the room would pick a partner to dance with for their Muggle Dancing unit, as well as the upcoming Halloween Ball. Ginny quickly scanned the room. Two Hufflepuff seventh years were sitting to the right. A couple of Ravenclaw girls were sitting in the front, attentively taking notes. Sirius sat a few seats in front of her. To the far back, a large group of Slytherins (who had clearly been forced to attend the class) sat in a huddle together. Ginny turned around to get a closer look at them and noticed that they were a group consisting largely of boys. The blonde she had bumped into earlier caught her eye, and smirked devilishly at her, before turning to whisper in the lone girl's ear. Ginny blushed delicately and turned her attention back to the front, before doing a double take. She had already practically convinced Hermione that Sirius kept looking at her and that he probably liked her in a very non-platonic manner. It would look too risky if Sirius asked her instead of Hermione to go to the ball with him as his date. Hermione would immediately get suspicious, and suspect that Ginny still had the quill and was using it to get back at her. But, if Sirius asked a different girl, someone who had both no connection with Ginny and enough confidence to intimidate Hermione, then her revenge would be complete. Anyhow, Ginny could survive with the blonde for the time being.

Ginny idly noticed Professor Whittle was still droning about the ball. Professor Remy Moon was observing Sirius with a nostalgic smile on his face, while Sirius seemed to be searching for someone in the group of Slytherins. Ginny wasn't worried. Hermione Granger was about to pay. Big Time. A part of her knew that she was being silly, and was going to hurt Hermione for simply looking out for her. Before she could change her mind, she remembered all the times when she had been treated like a child and her words not given any attention, and she actively started searching for final piece in her place. She needed to choose the girl that Sirius would ask to be his partner, and she had to be someone that would make Hermione jealous.

Ginny turned once again to get a better look at the girl who the blonde boy had been whispering too. She caught Ginny staring and turned towards her in her seat, lifting one delicate black eyebrow at her, as if daring her to speak. Ginny quickly turned to the front and smiled to herself. Beautiful: check. Intimidating: check. Opposite of Hermione check. And no relation to a certain Ginny Weasley: check.

Ginny took out the quill.

. . .

Professor Cyrus Snuffles felt his heart go out to the students in the class as he watched Professor Whittle divide the class into a group of boys on one side of the room and girls on the other. The boys were supposed to ask the girls to the dance, in "typical" muggle style. Cyrus shook his head, as he and Remmy exchanged a look of pure sympathy for the kids.

Scanning the boys, Cyrus immediately spotted his younger self. He was standing next to Frank Longbottom, and looked as if he was going to ask a pretty blonde Ravenclaw who was still studiously taking notes for the dance. Cyrus watched Sirius walk towards the middle of the room in the direction of the girl, and stop very suddenly. Sirius's eyes seemed to glaze over, and instead of turning towards the Ravenclaw, he shifted his direction to where Hermione and Ginny were standing. Ginny was scribbling something furiously on a piece of paper, while Hermione seemed completely lost and was smiling nervously at Sirius. Sirius watched Siri move closer to the bushy-haired witch and smile. But then Siri moved towards the girl on Hermione's left. Cyrus's eyes widened. A very, _very_ familiar girl.

. . .

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting under a tree changing the color of her nails for amusement. The rest of her Care of Magical Creatures class, save the teenage Severus Snape, were crowded around a unicorn that the professor had brought in for her lesson. Tonks yawned lazily and was about to consider skipping class when she saw several Slytherin students hurrying towards Snape with gleeful faces. Tonks moved out from under the tree and towards the rest of the class not wanting to be in such proximity to the Slytherins when she heard Snape's cackle of: "So Black's in the hospital wing?"

She turned around and saw the blonde they had bumped into in the morning exclaiming: "Well what did you expect: he asked Bellatrix to the dance!"


	6. Chapter 6: Resolutions

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Resolutions**

"Maybe he was cursed."

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting cross-legged on her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory facing a disgusted Hermione Granger and a solemn Ginny Weasley. "I still don't understa-" Hermione began, but abruptly stopped as Lily Evans and Mary Mcdonald entered the dormitory giggling.

"Have you heard?" Lily asked, a wide grin settling on her features, "Sirius Black asked out his own cousin!"

"Who knew he was that desperate," Mary laughed, "Looks like he plans to keep the blood-line pure doesn't he Lily?"

The girls dissolved once again into laughter, with Hermione nervously joining in. Ginny felt something deep settle in her stomach, and she walked hastily out of the dormitory muttering about feeling ill. She raced down the stairs, and walked quickly towards the door. Upon reaching the grounds, she slumped against a large tree feeling like an absolutely despicable human being. This was all her fault. How could she have been so careless? Gently, she pulled out the quill from her pocket.

"AHA!"

Ginny jumped, and spun around, wand in hand, only to face a sober-looking Tonks. "Well, this explains everything, doesn't it?"

"Please don't tell Hermione, Tonks. Please."

Ginny looked close to tears.

"How about you give the quill to me, Ginny. And we can all just forget about this" Tonks said, carefully choosing her words.

"Everything will get back to normal. Seriously, Hermione doesn't suspect anything."

Ginny turned over the quill to Tonks, with relief flooding the pit of her stomach. Tonks pocketed the quill, linked her arm with Ginny's, and headed back to the castle.

. . .

"You'll like Slughorn, he's very interesting," Lily said kindly to Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks, as they entered the Potions Classroom.

Marlene Mckinnon and Mary Macdonald waved towards them from the front of the room, and the four girls moved towards them, taking their seats.

Hermione, sitting on Ginny's left, looked around the potions classroom. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was much less intimidating and gloomy with the absence of Professor Snape. However, the pleasantness soon evaporated as she turned to her left to find the fifteen-year old version of her greasy-haired former potions professor, who had (most unfortunately) chosen the seat next to her. Even at such a young age, Severus Snape had the unfortunate ability of making Hermione Granger completely despise him, yet become a nervous wreck.

The door of the classroom opened once again, and the four marauders entered looking very smug, save Sirius, who looked as if he had been beaten up. Hermione looked to her right, to find Ginny looking profusely guilty, and Tonks patting her arm reassuringly. Professor Slughorn closed the door behind the four boys, shaking his head slightly at their antics.

. . .

"Sorry, I can't really cut up these roots."

Sirius Black looked apologetically towards his assigned potions partner, Hermione Granger, while rubbing his bruised hand. "Here, let me," Hermione answered, as she quickly began cutting up the roots for the Invigoration Draughtthat Slughorn had assigned.

As she did so, she raked her eyes across the classroom. Slughorn really did have an interesting taste in picking partners she thought, trying to hide her growing grin. James Potter was paired with Lily Evans, and was attempting to show off in a very sad attempt to woo her, and had knocked at least a few ingredients to the floor by trying to ruffle his hair. Hermione still didn't understand how they had ended up married. Ginny was paired with Snape, and merely stood to the side, trying to avoid any physical contact with him. Snape, on the other hand, was furiously adding ingredients and constantly glaring at James while muttering curses under his breath. On the other side of the room, Tonks was chatting happily away at a rather confused looking Remus Lupin. Remus looked as if he was actually attempting to concentrate on his draught, but Tonks had spilled the potions at least more than a couple of times, (much to Remus's dismay). Tonks suddenly caught Hermione's eye and winked at her. In a split second, she "accidentally" slipped on some of the spilled potion, and fell headfirst, dragging poor Remus with her. Hermione was so focused on Tonks that she wasn't concentrating at all on her roots. "Ouch!" She exclaimed in horror, as she looked at the bloody cut she had just made across her palm.

Sirius immediately turned his attention towards his potions partner, and ripped off his tie, and hastily bound it on her hand. "I'm taking her to the Hospital wing Professor!" he yelled, before half-dragging/half-carrying Hermione out the door.

. . .

"Really Padfoot, you take every opportunity to skip class, don't you."

"Oh, come on! I know all that stuff anyway, Moony. Besides, I don't know why _you _are still here. You're not even injured"

"You have to remember that I am a marauder too Padfoot."

"Stop trying to be funny Moony. It's not working."

Sirius Black was casually lounging on one of the many beds in the hospital wing, and looking accursedly at Remus Lupin. Remus, on the other hand, was reading a book on the next bed, while Nymphadora Tonks was trying to get a good look at him, though her broken ankle was preventing her from doing so. Hermione Granger, meanwhile, was observing the scene with mild concern. Her hand had been bandaged up tightly, and she had already taken a blood-replenishing potion.

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying towards the four Gryffindors, and without delay, made Sirius drink yet another healing potion for his injuries. "You should have come here immediately after you were injured" she scolded, in her typical fashion.

Remus sniggered as he watched his friend cough and spurt out the potion. "It's not funny!" he retorted as Madam Pomfrey clucked and fussed over him.

"It's not my fault I have cousins with major anger-management issues."

"So remind me why you asked Bellatrix Black out to the dance?" Tonks interjected, with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, do explain Sirius. I never knew you were so concerned about keeping the bloodlines pure," Remus said laughing.

"I was imperio-ed by Malfoy! I swear it was either him or Rosier. They couldn't face up to me, so they cursed me behind my back." Sirius growled, while muttering obscenities which caused Hermione's eyes to widen, and Tonks to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"So will you still have to take darling Bellatrix to the dance?" Hermione asked, resurfacing from her initial shock at Sirius's language.

"No way!"

Sirius had yelled so loudly, that a first-year on the other side of the wing looked up in fright

"Keep your voice down, Padfoot. Anyway, Bellatrix is probably going with that Roo-doll-face the Strange, so you hardly have to worry about that. But you still need a dance partner from your Muggle Studies Class."

Tonks interjected once again with: "Hermione's in his class Remus. She can dance with Sirius. Problem solved"

Hermione turned at least six shades of pink, until Sirius turned towards her with a casual flick of his (soft, silky, midnight-black) hair said: "Sure, why not. I hope you can dance though."

Make that seven shades of pink.

"Of course I can dance!" Hermioneexclaimed, not so truthfully.

"Well, that's settled then" Remus said, sighing, as he once again picked up Hogwarts, A History.

Sirius settled back against his pillows as well, and Tonks closed her eyes. Hermione lay back on her own pillows, dreaming of a certain black-haired marauder as her prince charming for the Ball.

No one noticed the ex-convict and temporary Hogwarts professor sneak out of the Hospital wing, with a look of pure shock on his face.

. . .

Remmy Moon was trying to find last-minute materials for his first Defence Against The Dark Arts class.. It looked as if Slughorn's fifth year class had been in the classroom before, as he could see leftover materials used in the Invigoration Draught. Suddenly something shiny caught his attention. Remus bent down to pick it up, and felt an aura of power go through him, as he held it in his palm.

It was a quill.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Author's Note:** Don't give me that look. It was 2007! This story seemed like a great idea then!

* * *

**The Ball**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were staring open-mouthed at the grinning metamorphmagus in front of them. Nymphadora Tonks held two articles of clothing in front of the girls. Hermione was the first to speak. "Tonks…what are _those _supposed to be?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Hermione, I brought costume robes for you two!" Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"But..." Ginny began nervously, "these aren't the robes we bought from Hogesmeade a few days ago."

"Of course not!" Tonks exclaimed, "I just added a few things here and there. But they look great, huh? Try them on, you two!"

Ginny obediently grabbed her costume robe and disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione followed reluctantly.

After a few minutes, Hermione emerged, looking absolutely in love. "I'm Belle aren't I?" she said breathlessly to Tonks, "from Beauty and the Beast!"

"The very one," Tonks answered, smiling at Hermione's awe.

Hermione twirled around, letting the yellow fabric of her dress splay around her like a halo. However, her momentary bliss was interrupted by Ginny's sudden leap towards her and Tonks. The youngest Weasley was currently wearing…well she wasn't wearing much. A silky purple fabric hung gracefully across her chest, and a green skirt swirled at her sides. "Oh Ginny!" Tonks gasped in delight.

Hermione, though slightly affronted with Ginny's lack of clothing, nodded in agreement that Ginny had never looked this stunning, as she was now as the mermaid _Ariel_.

As if shaken out of a sudden trance, Ginny shook her head and began thanking Tonks profusely. She was soon joined by Hermione, who was also keen on giving Tonks tips for what to wear. The auror simply laughed and gently pushed the girls away, saying: "You'll see what I'm wearing…tonight."

. . .

Aside from getting ready for the Halloween Ball, which incidentally happened to be tonight, Tonks had also realized that she could not find the object that had landed them into so much trouble: that darned _quill_.

She had searched the dungeons thoroughly for the last couple of days, and had retraced her steps numerous times. She had even bothered to ask Slughorn about it, and she sill yet had no leads. With a sudden click, Tonks remembered that there could have only been one person who had been there after Slughorn's Potions class: The adult Remus Lupin.

Currently, Remmy Moon was enjoying a rare moment of solace, having sent off Cyrus Snuffles to plan for their next DADA lesson. Or, rather…he had written it. Yes, the lycanthrope was a man with extraordinary brain power, and thus he had very quickly learned the power that this magical quill held. He understood that this quill was also was the answer to the many strange occurrences that had been happening recently at Hogwarts. For now, though, the quill would be safe with him. For now…

. . .

Ginny stumbled behind the giggling group of girls. Grabbing onto Marlene's arm, she walked awkwardly behind them. Marlene took pity on her, and wrung her arm through Ginny's as she led her down to the Great Hall, where the dancing was to begin. The four Gryffindor girls looked spectacular. Marlene had come as _Little Red Riding Hood,_ Lily as _Poison Ivy_, Hermione as _Belle_, and Ginny as _Ariel_.

As they approached the stairs, Ginny got a glimpse of the marauders, who were waving and hooting at the girls. Lily rolled her eyes at James, who was now puffing his chest and smirking as if dressing up as _Batman_ was the most brilliant idea ever. Peter slouched at the back of the group, dressed like some sort of furry animal. Remus stood, smiling enraptured by the girls' attention. Ginny giggled in girlish delight as she realized that he was dressed as _Hercules_. As she pulled her eyes away from the absolutely delectable looking Remus, Ginny felt that she would faint right there. Sirius was leaning slightly on Remus and James, his hand occasionally running through his hair. At least Remus had been wearing a shirt. Using the ball as an excuse, Sirius had come…shirtless. As…the _Genie_. Ginny suddenly felt a renewed surge of jealousy as Hermione practically skipped over to Sirius, and as he leaned down to kiss her hand.

. . .

Hermione Granger was in heaven. She was in the middle of the Great Hall. Dancing. With Sirius Black. Who was…well…shirtless. She was quite thankful that Sirius hadn't changed his skin to match the genie he was supposed to portraying. It was only nine thirty, and the two were now dancing on Professor Whittle's instructions. Sirius was spinning her quickly, and as Hermione twirled, she caught glimpses of others on the dance floor. Near the drinks, James was desperately following Lily around. On the other side of the Great Hall, Severus Snape sat with the other Slytherins glaring at all the dancers. Across from them, Marlene was dancing with some Ravenclaw boy, while Tonks, (whom Hemrione was thrilled to see was dressed as _Wonderwoman_) was pulling Remus onto the dance floor. Some Slytherins had also approached the dance floor. Hermione peered over Sirius's shoulder at two blondes whom she recognized as Narcissa Black and Lucius malfoy, dressed as _Aurora_ and _Legolas_ respectively. Near them, Bellatrix dressed as _Catwoman_, and Rodolphus looking like a drunk pirate were snogging profusely, leading a boy dressed as _Zorro_ (that resembled Sirius quite a lot) to look thoroughly disgusted. Sirius spun her again and she saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waltzing across the hall with Hagrid and Professor Whittle in tow. Behind them, "Remmy Moon" and "Cyrus Snuffles" were apparently having a drinking contest while glaring at their younger counterparts. Hermione suddenly lost her balance and fell heavily on a man in black robes. As their eyes met, Hermione gasped as she realized that she had landed on top of one of the honorary guests at the ball: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you managed to read this far, congratulations are in order. This is where the story ended before I deleted it. (I don't think any of us need to wonder why that was in order.)

This story will be listed as completed and I will not be adding any new chapters to it. Happy Reading!


End file.
